Eolia
Eolia is one of the two parts consisting Onyria (along with Tartarus). The most remarkable characteristic of this plane are the floating islands, that fill the skies of Eolia. The Heavenly Plane is known to be the habitat of Mankind and the Celestials. Geography Physical The main geographic feature of Eolia are its floating islands. While most of them have a small size or even smaller bodies called meteors. However, uncommon medium-sized islands or the even rarer big islands exist.There are even rumours that there is a continent-sized island in unknown skies called Tortland. Eolia is known to be a land of contrasts. Temperate climate, rainforests, artic climate, deserts and tropical islands are some of the known biomes. Political Cities are scatered all over Eolia and can be found in almost every territory. Cities also house most mortal population and some minor races. In most cases, every city has a goverment, which means that cities are the centers of political power in Eolia. As most mortals live in cities, there might be pioneers who may adventure into the wilderness and found new colonies, governed by the city, that from now on will be recognised as a metropoli. Advice for travellers Eolia is so huge that it can´t be crossed even by the fastest airships. Hence, portals were invented. Those engines teleport ships to any position in Eolia, making possible the colonisation of all the Heavenly Plane. To use one portal, just ask the owners to adjust the portal with the coordinates you shall give to them. Then, the portal will open-this can be noted by the appearence of a red membrane inside the gate-. Once the portal is opened, cross the gate with your vessel. You may feel a tingle all over your body while crossing it, but don´t worry- it´s harmless-. After crossing the portal you will find yourself in new lands. If you want to go back, just cross the gate that your passage just created. History Eolian history is consisted in four of the six main periods of onyrian history, each one of those has a zeitgeist. The end of an age is often marked by the sudden change of the zeitgeist, an event called sinneswandel. The Eolic calendar begins in the 6th sinneswald with the creation of the Eolian Council. Age of Decay The destruction of the core (3rd Sinneswald)marked the end of Onyria as it was known, but not the end of mankind. Civilizations that survived the cataclysm in Eolia suffered decay. Ancient technology were lost ,former foes had to cooperate to achieve goals and pirates, bandits and rogues were scattered all around the world. As civilizations were isolated in their floating islands, cultural evolution was unique in each island. The 4th sinneswald happened in the year 3215 A.C.E., when the airship was invented. Age of Skylords The airship was the invention that led to the Ages of Human Hegemony. With that invention, humans were able to fly as if they were mighty celestials. While most races still lived isolated from the outside world, humans were developing a wide range of cultures and spreading all over Eolia. Cities and colonies fluorished, empires were created. The Golden Age of Mankind began in this age. The namer of this age were the new human nobles that appeared in this period: the skylords. The only requisite needed to be this was to own an airship.That meant that there was a great difference inside this group. From poor fishermen to god-emperors.From wealthy merchants to roguish pirates. From legendary heroes to infamous villains. The 5th sinneswald took place in the year 976 A.C.E. with the invention of the steam engine. Age of Industry During the 1st millenia A.C.E., human civilization suffered the industrialization. Old workshops were replaced by huge factories. Small guilds grew and became mighty corporations. Worldwide good production increased thirty times. Mankind was the most important race in Eolia, with colonies in every single territory known. But everything changed when the demons attacked. During the year 281 A.C.E., many demon attacks were reported all around Eolia. Cities like Pater Civitas were mercilessly ravaged by hellish forces that suddenly appeared from nowhere. This emergency situation made humans forget about their conflicts and create a global alliance to fight against the Tartarian Legion: The Eolian Alliance. With superior firepower and troop production, the Alliance achieved victory over the demons, but at a high cost. 300 years of war left most of the land utterly destroyed and many cities fell. The allied nation, knowing the consequences of this in human survival as a race, decided to transform the Alliance into something bigger: the Eolian council. This was the 6th sinneswald and the start of the Eolian Calendar. A New Age After the catastrophic Hell War, the Eolian Council started an emergency project to regenerate human civilization: the Regeneration. The less afected nations had to pay high taxes to the EC to repair destroyed nations and fallen cultures. This period lasted for 30 years and resulted in the recovery of the strength of mankind once again. But ancient rivalries start to reappear. Pirates began to loot cities again. Lost empires tried to start again from scratch. Age of Portals In the year 12 P.C.E., the portal was invented which led to the portal age. With this new invention, anyone could go anywhere in Eolia, making human influence expand beyond the horizon. New colonies were founded. A golden age was beggining. Category:Planes Category:Places